My Screwed up Version of Lord of the Rings Part 3
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: (if you haven't read one and two to the story read them first, or you won't get it)This is the last and final chapter to my screwed up saga of Lord of the Rings. The corny sad part.


Mithos and his companions are heading for Mordor, where they'll finally destroy the ring. "Aw man, it just suddenly got hotter!" Joey complained.

"It's just one right after the other with you and Zelos complaining about every thing!" Megan growled.

"Come on, Joey, your supposed to be a strong elf, act like one." Yugi said.

"Yeah, we should do it for da ladies!" Zelos said.

"Zelos, you are an idiot!" Sheena said.

"Aw, Sheena, why are you so mean?" Zelos cried.

"Zelos, you are such a baby!" Genis said.

"Enough bickering, let's continue!" Kratos growled.

"I'm tired!" Zelos complained.

Mithos turns around angrily. He grabs Zelos' shirt. "We're doing this for my sister, Martel, and I am not going to let you ruin it!"

"Sheesh, you're scary!" Zelos cried.

"Humph!" Mithos turned back around and started walking again.

A couple of hours later, they are still walking. "This is so boring!" Zelos complained. "And my feet hurt badly!"

"I'd stop it; Mithos is going to get angry again." Sesshomaru said.

Zelos sighed sadly. "You guys are so mean!"

"We should stop soon anyway; it's almost dark." Kimmy said.

"Yes!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll stop her for the night." Mithos said, stopping at a clearing in the forest.

The companions stopped for the night. Lloyd, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were setting up the tents. Kratos was making dinner. "Lloyd keeps saying that your cooking is good, Kratos, so it better be." Genis said.

"That's for you guys to decide on." Kratos said.

"No, you idiot, it goes that way!" Lloyd growled at Inuyasha.

"You stupid half-breed, you're messing it up!" Sesshomaru growled.

"If you think you're so good, then do it yourself!" Inuyasha snapped. He stomped away from the two.

Mithos pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Get back over there; you're supposed to be helping!"

"But…" Inuyasha said.

"I said go!" Mithos growled.

Inuyasha went back, grumbling angrily.

"Dinner's ready." Kratos said.

"Yes! Finally dad's cooking!" Lloyd exclaimed, running over.

"Lloyd, stop it! You're acting like a little kid!" Kratos growled.

Everyone gathered around the fire to eat. "Mmm, Kratos' cooking is good!" Genis exclaimed.

"Hmm, you didn't use angelic ingredients this time. It's still good though! You're cooking is always good, Kratos." Mithos said.

"What's the difference from angelic food and normal food?" Lloyd asked.

"Angelic food is kind of dangerous to humans and other creatures because it gets them addicted." Mithos explained, "It gets them addicted and they go crazy. They sometimes go so crazy, that they kill themselves. It's kind of like a drug."

"Scary!" Lloyd said.

"Any way, let's eat!" Mithos said, taking a bite out of his food.

After the companions ate their dinner, they went to bed in the same tents that they've always been in. Soon, the sun rises. "Aww man, I feel like I've only slept for an hour!" Zelos complained.

"Oh, I am going to rip your vocal cords out one of these days!" Mithos yelled.

Zelos whimpered. "Scary!"

"Mithos, what's up? You've been very grumpy lately." Kimmy said.

"It's nothing; I just can't stand Zelos any more." Mithos said.

"It's probably that ring of his. It says here in the book of Lord of the Rings that the ring kind of made Frodo evil." Raine said.

"Hmm, we better be careful then, of Mithos, he might turn back into Yggdrasill." Kratos said.

"Turn back into Yggdrasill?" Lloyd asked.

"As in him being that evil destroy all humanity Yggdrasill, Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Geez, Lloyd, you never get any thing." Genis said.

"Shut up, Genis!" Lloyd growled.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." Mithos said.

"You'd better watch out, Yuan, you're the one he'll destroy first." Megan laughed, remembering Mithos kicking Yuan. She burst out laughing.

Yuan frowned. "I shudder to think what Mithos is capable of."

"Let's not worry about it until the time arises." Kratos said.

"Yeah, let's get going." Lloyd said, standing up.

"Lloyd sit down, we haven't eaten yet." Kratos growled.

Lloyd sat down, grumbling. "I just want to get over with this stupid journey so we can go back home already."

"Breakfast is ready!" Genis exclaimed. Everyone gathered around and ate their delicious breakfast.

Later they began their journey again. "What are we supposed to do now, Raine?" Mithos asked.

Raine took a look at the book. "Well, it says here that we're supposed to save this big white castle."

"What's its name?" Mithos asked.

"Hmm, let's see…here it's called Minas Tirith, but here it would be the Castle of White Dragon." Raine explained.

"Castle of White Dragon, the home of the Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Yugi asked.

"I would suppose so, yes, Yugi." Raine said.

"Blue Eyes White Dragons eh?" Kaiba asked.

"Shut up, Kaiba." Megan growled before Kaiba even got started on the subject of Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Alright, on to the Castle of White Dragon, and we're one step closer to destroying this confounded ring!" Mithos growled.

"He's scary." Zelos whispered to Joey, who nodded.

The gang of ring people headed for Castle of White Dragon, where they were greeted by Lord of Dragons, Yaneski. "Welcome travelers, what is it that I can do for you?"

"To make a long story short. Orcs coming to kill you all." Marik said.

"Orcs?" Yaneski asked.

"Yep, and if we don't fight everyone will die." Mithos said, cheerfully.

"You're a very evil child." Yaneski remarked.

"He has his reason for being evil, Yaneski." Uni said. "That's a very confusing and long story; right now we need to ready troops for battle."

"Alright, do what you will, just be careful." Yaneski said.

The companions of the ring set up armies of dragon riders, archers, and foot soldiers. Megan gets to ride a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I'll summon some angels again." Mithos said. Many angels of Cruxis appeared in flashes of holy light.

"This is going to be fun…I think." Joey said.

"Let's see who'll win this time, me, Joey, Lloyd, or Kratos." Mokuba said.

"We all know dad's going to win." Lloyd said.

"I don't wish to play this childish game with you, but I will since you all insist." Kratos said.

"Whoo hoo!" the three cheered.

"Are you having fun up there, Megan?" Kimmy called up to Megan who was flying around on her dragon.

"Yeah, this is great I can see a whole army coming this way!" Megan said.

"Are you serious?" Kimmy asked.

"No fair, I don't get a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba growled.

"Yeah there are a lot of them, but I think we out number them by ten thousand…wait make that nine thousand." Megan said.

"Hey Kratos, ready troops, they're coming!" Kimmy yelled over to Kratos.

"Ok, troops ready your swords!" Kratos commanded.

"Troops ready bows!" Joey commanded.

"Come on everyone, we'll go ahead and take them by surprise!" Kimmy yelled down at Mithos, who gave her a thumb up. Kimmy and Megan were in command of the dragon army. Kimmy and Megan took their army and flew ahead towards the approaching army. Their surprise attack was successful. They began bombing the army with their dragons' dangerous attacks.

From behind the army of dragons come the other allied forces. Arrows of ice, fire, water, any type of element you could think of came soaring threw the air, hitting the Orcs and other army men as well.

Swordsmen came charging. Lloyd was running behind Kratos and Mokuba was running behind Lloyd. Joey was off somewhere shooting some Orcs.

Streams of holy light came down from the heavens as Light of Judgment was cast. Mithos and the angels had already wiped out half the army. Then the Nazgul came flying on their dragons attacking the other army of dragons. The leader of the Nazgul was giving the swordsmen a hard time.

"This guy is really pissing me off!" Lloyd growled.

The magicians were having trouble with the elephants that just started barreling their way through.

One of the Nazgul dragons had gotten Megan's dragon's wing. Megan and the dragon fell down back to earth. "Megan!" Kimmy yelled. She turned towards the rider, jumped off her dragon, after commanding her dragon to keep fight, and tackled him, causing both of them to fall off as well. They both landed on the ground with a large thud.

"Oh, ow!" Kimmy groaned, getting up off the ground. 'I can't move my left arm…it's probably broken.'

The Nazgul got off the ground and stood up, drawing his sword. 'Aww crap!' Kimmy thought as the sword came down on her. She rolled out of the way and ran into Megan.

Megan stood up angrily. "The stupid Nazgul hurt my dragon!"

"Heh, he broke my left arm." Kimmy said, standing up, holding her left shoulder. "It might be pulled out of its socket though."

"You need to stop fighting then." Megan said.

"Mm, nah, I can handle it, I don't fight with my left hand anyway." Kimmy said.

"Ok, good luck." Megan said, "I have a big guy to deal with who's trying to hurt my dragon." Megan draws her sword and runs towards the lead Nazgul.

"Good luck too, Megan." Kimmy said. She turned around and drew her Blade of Anubis and swung it as hard as she could as the Nazgul's blade struck hers. Anubis' blade flashed and began melting through the Nazgul's blade. Kimmy brought her sword down, cutting through the sword. Then Kimmy sliced through the Nazgul and it died.

Meanwhile where Megan is. Her magic Blade of Horus was slashing through a bunch of Orcs as she tried to reach the big Nazgul. "Get out of my way!" Megan growled.

Megan finally made to the big Nazgul guy. Kratos and Lloyd were desperately trying to bring him down. Megan jumped on the guy's head. She stabbed her blade through mask. He threw back his head, flinging Megan off, taking the mask with her. Megan looked up the man was… "Gorzaboro Kaiba?" Megan asked. Kaiba turned around.

"My step-father?" Kaiba questioned.

"No!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"No, I can't die, No man can defeat me!" Gorzaboro exclaimed.

Megan jumped up to get her sword. "Dude, I'm no man!" she stabbed Gorzaboro through the heart and he died. Battling stopped as he died. All the Orcs and Nazgul retreated from being afraid they were going to get their butts kicked since their leader was gone. Everyone jumped for joy.

Mithos laughed evilly. "Heh, heh, he died!" Zelos shuddered.

"He's scary!" Zelos whimpered.

"We really need to get rid of this ring other wise Mithos really is going to be evil destroy all humanity Yggdrasill." Yugi said.

"Yes let's get everyone healed and be going." Kratos said.

Raine spent hours healing all the wounds of the hurt people. "There, Kimmy, your broken arm is fixed."

"Yeah thanks, it felt weird it just hanging there." Kimmy said.

After everyone was healed, they set off for Mordor, where they will finally destroy the ring.

At the Gates of Mordor. "There are probably Orcs behind there." Lloyd said.

"Yes too many for us to fight." Kratos said.

"Mithos and Genis should go on by themselves. We'll hold of the Orcs." Kimmy said.

"But I want all of your there when I destroy it!" Mithos exclaimed.

"But we'll all be killed before we reach the mountain. Our little army won't make it past Sauron's eye!" Kimmy said.

"We'll distract the eye, while you two go to the mountain." Megan said. Mithos nodded.

"As soon has the gates open, run for it, Mithos, Genis!" Lloyd said.

"We're counting on you two!" Kratos said.

All was silent. The earth stood still. Many of the soldiers prayed that they would live to see the new world. Suddenly, the Gates of Mordor opened. Very slowly they opened. A whole army of about a million Orcs stood there. They didn't wait for it to open all the way they just started charging for the small army.

"Go, now!" Kimmy exclaimed. Mithos' wings appeared and he grabbed Genis and carried him over the army of Orcs. The eye of Sauron turned to face the battle.

"Come on, let's go!" Kratos exclaimed.

Kimmy cast a spell and a giant moving barrier formed over the small army. "Anubis can't hold it for long! Let us hope that Mithos and Genis make there as soon as possible!" Orcs were banging on the barrier, trying to get through. Only those that were attacked made it through.

"Let's run the rest of the way, Mithos!" Genis exclaimed.

"Right." Mithos set Genis down and they began to run towards the mountain.

They climbed as fast as they could, making their way towards the top.

"Dark Magic!" Uni exclaimed. Joey and Mokuba were working together to destroy the Orcs.

Then the Nazgul came. Their dragon throwing flames at Anubis' barrier. "No, damn it! It's going to break!"

A blue streak came from the sky and stuck the dragon, causing it to fall. "Hey glad we could help you guys look pathetic down there!" It was Falco and the rest of the team.

"What are they doing here?" Megan asked.

"I don't know." Kimmy said, "Let's just be happy the barrier hasn't broken yet.

"Hurry Mithos!" Genis exclaimed.

"I'm climbing as fast as I can!" Mithos exclaimed.

They had made it to the top of the mountain. Mithos and Genis ran inside.

"Ok, Mithos take off the ring and destroy it!" Genis yelled over all the noise of the volcano.

Mithos took the ring off of his neck. He held the ring over the edge. "I hate this cursed ring!"

"Yeah you do, now destroy it!" Genis exclaimed.

"But for some reason I don't want to destroy it." Mithos said.

"No, that's stupid, think of all the people who have died during this journey! You have to destroy it. For your sister and all the people who have died!" Genis exclaimed.

"My sister…" Mithos said.

"Mithos destroy the ring, now! I gave this to you so you could destroy it in my place! I didn't want to, and it killed me! Don't make the same mistake I did!" Martel's voice rang in Mithos' head.

Mithos looked angrily at it. "You killed my sister?"

"Mithos destroy it!" Genis exclaimed.

"I'll never forgive you, you stupid damn ring!" Mithos growled.

"No, no wait don't get so angry you'll bring out evil Mithos!" Genis exclaimed.

Mithos let go of the ring and let it tumble into the lava, destroying it. "Good riddance!"

The castle that held up Sauron's eye began to collapse. Sauron collapsed with it. The Orcs destroyed and so were the Nazgul. The companions had won. Everyone cheered with joy just as Anubis' barrier shattered.

Mithos and Genis ran out of the volcano just as it began to explode.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Genis exclaimed, looking at the lava surrounding them.

"I-I would carry you, but I'm tired, I can't even carry myself! What a friend I am, huh?" Mithos gasped.

"No, Mithos you're not a bad friend! You worked hard for all of us, you should be tired." Genis exclaimed.

"They're going to die over there!" Megan exclaimed.

"Hey Falco, come on!" Fox said, turning his Arwing towards the mountain. "I'll grab Mithos you grab Genis."

Fox and Falco flew over to the unconscious Mithos and Genis. They took them safely back to their friends.

Back at Heimdall. Mithos woke up. "Ugh, huh, I'm alive!" He sat up and just noticed his friends standing around him.

"It's ok, Mithos we're all ok!" Kimmy said.

Everyone was happy. Afterwards everyone returned to Welgaia where they stayed and had peaceful life.


End file.
